Monsoonal Rain
by watermaidenpearl
Summary: Chap 3 is up! A story of a guy who grants a wish unexpectedly to his love. On the other hand is a story of a guy who would do everything just to make her very happy. ExT SxL
1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note**: Well this is my first time to publish a CCS fanfic but I've done many fanfics before, hope you'll like this.

* * *

**MONSOONAL RAIN**

-A story of a guy who grants a wish unexpectedly to his love. On the other hand is a story of a guy who would do everything just to make her very happy.

**Characters:**

**Tomoyo Daidouji** – a rich girl with a twin sister, Tomoko who died in an accident. Suddenly their business failed & soon they became poor. Her mother decided to give her to the Hiiragizawa family for her wish. What changes would happen to her?

**Eriol Hiiragizawa** – a rich guy who is a brat. His parents don't know what to do & they just gave him a friend if maybe that friend would change him. He likes Tomoko before but when she died, he never obeyed his parents. So his parents let him stay in France, what would happen if he finds out that Tomoyo is their orphan?

**Sakura Kinomoto** – a simple girl who is friendly. She is the one who can only cheer up Tomoyo when she is sad. Sakura suddenly became sad because Lee never wrote her any letters & he never came back for Sakura. What would happen to Sakura if Lee would never come back?

**Lee Syaoran** – a guy who only thinks what the future will do. He studies hard in Hong Kong to go back to Japan. He is very determined to finish his studies for Sakura. Would Sakura ever realize that Lee is still thinking of her?

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

"Everyday is a new beginning…"

The sun rose very bright at Monday morning, Tomoyo wakes up usually at 8:00 in the morning. She stretches & goes to the bathroom & dresses up. When she is all done, she gave everything a sigh.

**Tomoyo's POV: **

"Remember, you're in a different house, you must also look different at this time. Eriol is coming back from France because he has a friend & that is me! Whatever!"

**End of POV**

She went downstairs & gave a hi to Eriol's mother, Tsukushi Hiirgaizawa.

"Hi Madame!" Tomoyo exclaimed

"Well hi to you! But please don't call me Madame, just call me mom, like the way you called your mother" Tsukushi clarified everything to Tomoyo from how the maids are to be called in their house to how the guests are to be welcomed.

**Tsukushi's POV: **

"She is fast in learning, I am sure she would be the perfect bride for my son."

**End of POV**

"I know you are very rich before so you know our table manners." Tsukushi is thinking what other informations she can teach for Tomoyo.

"Don't worry mom, I won't be the one you're thinking of!" Tomoyo thumbed up with a great smile on her face.

"And also, I won't leave you, I would take care of you." Tomoyo added.

"Tell me, what is your greatest wish?" Tsukushi is asking while holding her wallet.

"No money would be spent. No need of a wallet or a purse." Tomoyo got the wallet of Tsukushi & put on the table.

"Then what do you want?" Tsukushi got the wallet & put it in her bag.

"All I want is to have a happy ending to me & my friend, Sakura." Tomoyo bowed down & cried.

"Why, what is the matter my dear?" Tsukushi came nearer to Tomoyo & wiped her tears.

"Because, because all things are not happening the way we want to. First, my sister died. Second, Lee never came back for Sakura. Third, I am here because my mother sold me!" Tomoyo ran away as fast as she sould.

**Tsukushi's POV: **

"How I wish that Eriol could make you happy & grant your wishes."

**End of POV**

Next day came & all in the house are preparing for the coming of Eriol. Foods are prepared, the house should be cleaned & even Tomoyo should be ready. Eriol is there with lots of presents to give. All in the house are in the entrance door to see him.

"WELCOME BACK SIR ERIOL!" They all greeted.

His mother hugged him

"Eriol, this is Tomoyo, the sister of Tomoko." Tsukuhi introduced him to Tomoyo.

"Hi! You're so beautiful." Eriol kissed the hands of Tomoyo.

"Hi! I am Tomoyo Daidouji, an adopted friend for you, Eriol." Tomoyo said in reply.

"Tomoyo is your future bride. I trained her for you. You two look good each other. You two enjoy yourselves & get to know each other on the living room." Tsukushi smiled & waved.

The two went each other in the living room, Eriol holding the hand of Tomoyo.

"Don't worry." Eriol whispered to Tomoyo.

* * *

Done, first chapter Hope you like it! 


	2. The wind beneath my wings

**Author's Note**: Thanks for the reviews yesterday. I will continue it for you.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Wind Beneath My Wings**

"Do you still remember me? Hope you still because I still remember you…."

On the other hand Sakura woke up on her bed usually at 9:00 in the morning, dresses up & goes down to eat breakfast. She says good morning to everyone before she eats.

"Good Morning Touya!" Sakura waved & sat down down to eat.

"Touya, are you the one who cooked this?" Sakura looked down to the food.

"Why?" Touya asked with an angry look.

"Does it look yucky, messy or what?" Touya looked angrily with his arms on his waist.

"No, it's not what I meant. Did we ever receive a mail yesterday or a while ago when I was still asleep?" Sakura asked her brother with a sad look on her face.

"Don't expect him to write to you, maybe he's still working so hard to go back here to Japan." Touya then gave the cup of hot chocolate to Sakura.

"But it's been a long time. I've finished my course then what!" Sakura stood up & the cup of hot chocolate fell into the ground. She went out & rode her bike.

"I am sorry Sakura!" Touya exclaimed.

**Sakura's POV:**

"Lee, what's happening to you?"

**End of POV**

When she saw the company where she wants to work, she parked her bike on the side of the building & went in.

"Welcome to the Hiiragizawa company, what do you want Madame?" a lady approached her & gave her a booklet.

"I want to work here, where is the manager's office" Sakura asked the lady where she wants to go.

"You're just right in time, the manager just came back from Hong Kong & now hiring his assistant." The lady directed her to the office.

"Do you think I will pass?" Sakura asked & the girl looked at her.

"According to what I've heard, the manager seems to be strict. It depends upon him to what he likes or not." The girl opened the door of his office.

"Bye Madame." The girl waved & went along with her work.

Inside the room, he saw a man with a brown hair. She came nearer & took a sit & she's looking at the man who is talking to the phone. She waited & when it took too long she shouted.

"Mr. Manager!" Sakura shouted.

The manager put the phone back on its place. He looked at Sakura & took off his glasses.

"Lee?" Sakura said.

"How did you know me?" The manager said.

"You are Lee! Lee Syaoran!" Sakura yelled.

"Who are you?" The manager asked.

"Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura." Sakura said.

"I don't know anyone with the name of Sakura! Now go out!" The manager shouted.

Sakura went out & took a sit outside on a bench.

"Lee doesn't know me anymore." Sakura cried.

She saw a man holding a cup of coffee giving it to her.

"Sakura, coffee?" he asked while giving to Sakura.

Sakura looked up & it was the manager.

"Lee, you know me!" Sakura hugged Lee as tight as she could.

"Who would forget my Sakura?" Lee told her.

"I would do everything to make my Sakura very happy." Lee gave her a big box.

When Sakura opened the box, she saw lots of letters.

"Lee, what's this?" Sakura asked while looking at the letters.

"It's for you, I should mail that to you everyday but I was thinking if it could be just a present." Lee blushed.

"Oh, you're a grown man now. You look so handsome & very professional." Sakura punched the arms of Lee.

"Hey, it hurts!" Lee holding his arms.

"Hey, where is Tomoyo?" Lee asked

"Oh, she was to be married with another man whom she doesn't even know, poor Tomoyo." Sakura bowed down.

"I miss you Sakura." And Lee kissed her cheeks.

"Me too, lets go to Eriol's house, can we?" Sakura asked.

"Come on, let's go to the car." Lee grabbed her hands & ran to the car.

**Sakura's POV:**

"Now I think I am the happiest girl in Tokyo. Lee is here & grabbing my hands, what a luck!"

**End of POV**

* * *

Done 2nd Chap. Hope you like it! 


	3. A Reunion

**Author's note**: I thank you once again for reading & reviewing my first CCS fic.

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Reunion**

"I am so happy for being with you for this time after the circumstances happened to me, you are there still in my life… with me…. Forever…"

Lee is very happy inside the car & also Sakura. They talked about their interests, hobbies & the changes happened in them. When Sakura saw the house of Eriol, she asked Lee to stop.

"Can't you remember this house?" Sakura was looking the house with joy on her face.

"Yeah, I forgot because the color of this house before was different, maybe it's renovated before." Lee also looked at the house but at the same time was looking at Sakura.

**Lee's POV:**

"Sakura never changed, she's even more beautiful & cute than before, her curled shouldered hair made her more beautiful, but her style never changed, now she is wearing mini skirt & a shirt with a cardigan with matching shoulder bag."

**End of POV**

Then Lee giggled; when Sakura saw him, she scratched her head.

"Lee, are you fine? You are still having your own world there. Are you really fine?" Sakura asked Lee while holding his face.

"You never changed." Sakura giggled.

"Come on! Let's go down!" Lee opened the door of his car & went down.

Sakura also opened the door on her part but Lee opened it for her.

He shouted while opening the door for her, "You're so slow, opening a simple door took you a long time to go down."

"I am sorry! Come on you press the doorbell!" Sakura said while pointing at the doorbell.

Lee pressed the doorbell & a small voice of a girl asked him.

"Welcome, may I know who is this?" the small voice sounded likes the voice of Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, it's us! Sakura & Lee!" Sakura shouted.

"Is that really you Sakura? With Lee?" Tomoyo asked once again.

"It's us! Don't doubt about it!" Sakura shouted once again.

"Oh, I am sorry. Come inside, I'll let the guards open the gates for your car & park it there on the garage." Tomoyo turned off the speaker after.

"Eriol! Sakura & Lee are coming here!" Tomoyo shouted with joy.

Tomoyo opened the door & saw them.

"Oh come inside." Tomoyo welcomed them warmly.

Sakura & Lee took a sit.

"You are Tomoyo, right?" Sakura asked with doubt.

"Yeah, who do you think?" Tomoyo replied with a doubt also.

**Sakura's POV:**

"If I will identify Tomoyo, she has a waist length hair, STRAIGHT but layered. She is not wearing any dresses but a very expensive pants & also a very expensive shirt that can see her belly. She is thin but very sexy & her eyes were still purple with a light blue eye shadow & a metallic purple lipstick, for short she looks like a Barbie doll."

**End of POV**

"Why are you here? Are you also visiting Eriol?" Lee asked while holding a teacup.

"No, I am engaged to him." Tomoyo replied while sipping her tea.

Sakura & Lee were shocked as if they would fall on the sofa. Then Eriol came, Tomoyo hugged him & introduced him to Sakura & Lee.

"Sakura & Lee, this is Eriol. I know you know them." Tomoyo looked at them happily but Sakura & Lee were as if struck by a ghost.

"Tomoyo, is he the one you're telling me?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.

"Yes, in the first place I don't want because I don't know who but when I realized Eriol is my future husband, I felt a lot better than other persons." Then Tomoyo asked the maids to refill their teacups.

"Tomoyo, you're very lucky! The president of our company is your husband." Lee changed the topic when he remembered his work.

"What about you, Tomoyo? What is your job?" Lee asked Tomoyo while looking at her.

"When I was 18 years old, I was adopted by this family. They introduced to me different jobs I can get. But my work now is being a VJ of a music channel & a ramp & commercial model of branded clothes & others." Tomoyo replied.

"Oh come on! Dinner is served!" the mother of Eriol invited them.

They are all in the table & they enjoyed eating. When it's too late, Sakura & Lee waved & said goodbye. After those precious moments Tomoyo want out to the garden.

* * *

End of Chapter 3, Thank You! 


End file.
